


Better Late than Never

by GoldenGoat



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGoat/pseuds/GoldenGoat
Summary: After finding out about Dylan's allergy, Hansel - feeling guilty - goes to say sorry about leaving, when he was most needed. (Takes place after Dotty Dancing.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this sooner (before the season finale) but some things happened, and I kinda couldn't. Now, here it is! Hope you all like it!

The Dalmatian's house door. Usually, just looking at it makes my tail wag. This time, though, my ears droop. _Should I even try...?_ Getting closer, I raise my paw, leaving it hanging in the air. It's now or never, Hansel. Letting it go, it makes a hard knock. As a response, I hear footprints coming from inside. They get louder each second, until finally, a thump - making me take a step back. _Maybe they bumped into the door?_ After a few moments, the entrance is open.  
Inside, the one I was hoping for, Dylan Dalmatian. Seeing me, he smiles. I try to do the same. "Oh, Hansel! So, what do you want?"   
With a gulp, I start. "You see... I want to say sorry." After ending it, I look down, trembling.  
The dalmatian cocks his head, making his ears flop. "Sorry? For what?" It seems Dylan's confused. I should explain this better...  
"Well, remember Portia's party?" Slowly, but surely, I raise my head back to him.   
" **Hah!** I wish I could forget it..." Stating that, a blush appears on his face. In another time, I would be awestruck. "What about it?"   
My face heats up. "S-sorry to leave you there. All alone." Tears start to appear in my eyes. "I didn't know... ***sniff*** 'bout your allergy."   
Silence. For a few moments, that's all there was. Suddenly, Dylan's paw is on my shoulder - making my body shiver. "Thanks. Worrying about me, I mean. You're a good guy, Hansel."  
"Still, can I ***sniff*** help somehow? I mean, you could've--" All of a sudden, the dalmatian put his paw, cleaning my tears.  
"There's no need! Your apology is enough." And with his smile, my guilt dissolves.   
Taking a breath to recompose, I exclaim. "Either way, I want to help, **Dylan.** " With my statement, he sighs. "Or I won't leave this spot. _Your choice, really._ "  
"Oh, brother... _Fine_ , I s'ppose." Defeated, he invites me to enter. "Shall we, then?"  
Passing though the entrance, the door finally closes. Inside, the pups are sullying the place up, with Dolly trying to calm them. I wave at her, but I don't think she noticed me. Thankfully. As much as I like her, she can be overbearing at times.  
Following Dylan, we arrive at the kitchen sink, where a tower of bowl awaits me. I tremble upon this sight.  
"Here it is! You can wash all of this, _if you please_." He gives me a pat in the back, and before he leaves...  
"Wait!" The dalmatian turns around, and finally, I grin back. "These bowls will be shining, **I promise!** " Hearing my phrase, he smirks. _Maybe I should come help Dylan more often..._


End file.
